


I missed you...

by Guest6Draggo



Category: Megaman - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest6Draggo/pseuds/Guest6Draggo
Summary: Zero lost all of his memories in the proccess of being cured of the virus..now X is assigned to care for him. Will Zero and X be together once more...?
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"--ero? Hey...it's me..wake up.."

He was slowly waking up when he was hearing a voice. He couldn't tell who it was. He looks at his surroundings and then noticed another reploid with long brown hair.

"Hey...!"

"...Hello.."

The reploid looked relieved that Zero was awake. He began to introduce himself who he was and who Zero was, and then began to gently care for Zero. Zero looked at his surroundings once again and looked to see his body. His arms and legs were missing, but decided to not worry about it and looked back to X.

"I've been assigned to care for you. You...know what that means. Do you?"

"...I think so."

"Alright good.."

X replied with sadness in his tone. Zero wanted to ask X if he was alright but stood silent not wanting to disturb him. After a few hours while X helped Zero, he showed him around the hunter base. Zero began to like the environment around him but mostly X was catching his eyes out of all things. He wondered why to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zero was looking at a portrait of himself and X. He then began to examine the picture as soon as he noticed it was him. He was wearing a pastel blue shirt while X wore a pastel red, and had the same black shorts. He then suddenly heard footsteps behind him and it was X. He noticed the picture Zero was holding and gently took it away from him as he turned away; making the room silent. He then began to notice tears in the brunette's eyes even though he was turned away from him.

"...X..?"

"I'm sorry Zero...you weren't supposed to see that..."

"....X..."

Zero walked in front of X and held his hands lovingly. And causing X to become surprised but shocked.

"If...If we were truly a couple then...I would want you yo know that..-" 

He was interrupted by the emergency radio and X sighed.

"I'm sorry Zero...I must go. Y-You can tell me later..okay?"

He wiped his tears and gently rubbed Zero's cheek causing him to feel relaxed before he left to go on a mission.


	2. I missed you...(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Zero and X finally be togther once and for all? We'll see...

About 10 hours later, X finally came back and noticed Zero was gone from their bedroom. He now began to grew anxious..where is zero...did someone kidnap him?...

"Z-Zero...?!"

"ZERO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

He cried out with panic until he heard footsteps rushing in to see Zero and Alia. Turns out Zero was okay and thankfully wasn't hurt. Alia apologized about Zero's sudden disappearance; it also turns out she was giving Zero a check up. X sighed in relief and gently held Zero's hands taking him into the bedroom as he thanked Alia. X and Zero sat down togther on the bed as he turned on the television for them to watch togther. They watched the television in silence until X broke it.

"Ze..? Do you remember what you were going to tell me...?"

Zero nodded and held X's hands close to his chest. But then silence entered between the two once more as they became lost in eachothers eyes. X was slightly sad but he was more flustered than upset. Zero on the other hand..felt as if he was going to be sucked into portal to space because of how shiny X's eyes were. Until then they both sighed and X was going look down but Zero held X's face lovingly and kissed him immediately leaving X completely shocked but...he gave back the kiss to the red reploid.

"X...if we were together..then...I want to be with you...you've cared for me and..saw me as if..I mattered..."

X became a complete red mess and held Zero's hands lovingly and stuttered and he spoke.

"A-And I will be sure to care for you just like you've did for me...you may not remember anything anymore..but. I will do whatever to keep us both happy togther!!" 

"...I will do the same..."

The lovers embraced and kissed eachother passionately...just like they once did before; and then held the kiss until they needed air. 

"I love you, Zee..."

"I..love you too, X.."

They stared into eachother's eyes lovingly and togther; and then held eachother close as they leaned in the bed and slept togther peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

X and Zero were outside together on a date and it was a nice weather for them to be out. X looked at their surroundings as it was a very nice view. The shore was moving smoothly, the sun was warm, and the air was fresh for them to enjoy their day. They decided to walk nearby the shore and then held eachother's hands as they walked togther. X was a blushing mess and began to spoke.

"Zero...? Can I...show you something...?"

"Sure..what is it..?"

X took Zero to the dock to show him a beautiful view. There was a rainbow at the horizon and a wonderful breeze. They continued to look at the rainbow at the horizon until suddenly..

"Zero...I want to let you know something and ask you something as well.."

"Yes...?"

X held Zero's right hand to his chest as he looked into Zero's teal shining eyes.

"Zero...even though you can't remember anything. I will never forget the first time we've met...and our first kiss. I will also never forget everything we've done togther, even through our darkest hours. Zero...will you marry me...?"

X blushed uncontrollably holding out a beautiful ring with a blue diamond on the inside. He shocked Zero completely.

"X...I..of course..."

Zero smiled beginning to have tears form in his eyes as X gently slipped it onto Zero's finger and they embraced eachother into a long..loving hug. 

"I love you, Zero..I love you very much..."

"Me too X...I love you more than anything..."


End file.
